


Raised in Rapture

by PlayDomino2345



Category: BioShock, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayDomino2345/pseuds/PlayDomino2345





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Raised in Rapture

Pairing/characters: Harry Potter/ (Oc) Diana Olivegreen/ (Oc) Sofia Rapple/ (Oc) Red Scarberry/ Hermione Granger

Summary: Harry is taken to a place by his mother. After his brother is pronounced the boy who lived. Dumbledore doesn't believe its young Skyler but his brother Harry Potter. What he doesn't know is Harry has been living in Rapture.

Requirements:

\- Skyler Potter is the Wrong Boy Who Lived

\- Lily Potter must feel remorse and side with Dumbledore

\- Harry must be a Little Brother only one

\- Harry must be paired with a Big Sister

\- Harry must somehow have a soul-bond with four girls three Little Sister and Hermione Granger

Other details:

-Fem Harry

\- in this alternate universe Rapture is set in the same time as Harry Potter timeline. Harry becomes a little brother

A/N: Four things about this story with the help of my Boyfriend also known as Hybrid Destroyer

1\. Harry will be OCC meaning he won't be a good two shoes and show remorse for killing someone. I write Harry how I want. Personally believe Harry should be grey or dark. And I do believe Dumbledore is manipulative. My opinion if you don't like then don't read.

2\. Harry WILL be DARK and will not follow Dumbledore.

3\. All my story will have five chapters posted. Update schedule probably two months for each story mainly cause I have so many idea.

4\. I like unique pairings the not as mainstream pairings.

Chapter 1

Lily Marie Potter nee Evans sighed as she listened to her delusional husband, who was saying Skyler was the best and looked at her oldest child, Harry James Potter, who was sleeping soundly, knowing it was him who stopped the Dark Lord. But James wasn't having it, he strongly believed it was his little Skyler, he even pointed to the scar on his cheek, saying it was him, with a smug smile, as if he won this argument.

Lily and Dumbledore looked at each other as James continue to babble how Skyler was the Chosen One, she stopped believing in James after she saw how delusional he was, and how he started to create a plan to get rid of Harry, put him with her muggle relatives, Petunia and Vernon. Lily shook his head.

"No, James, I will take him somewhere. Somewhere where he grows up away from this place." She put her foot down on her "husband."

"Great then we can shower Skyler with love and happiness." James said smugly.

"No James, after I drop Harry off, I'm leaving you." He drops her mouth open like a fish "What do you mean, we belong together." He asks, and Lily shakes his head, "No James, your delusional and think Skyler is the supposed Boy who lived"

She looks at James. "That's because he is!" He looks hatefully at Harry who is in her arms resting peacefully, "That brat isn't my son." Everyone in the room all the Order of Phoenix members looked in shock at James. Even Sirius scooted closer to Lily.

Lily Potter looked shocked at her husband "James I don't know you any more, after this meeting we're done." James looked elsewhere and Lily looked at Sirius knowing he had a crush on her since fifth year.

^o.o^

After the meeting

Lily Potter took her son to a lighthouse, in the middle of the ocean and walks in, seeing the bathysphere, she takes a calming breathe and kisses his eldest son's head,walks into the sphere and turns it on, watching as the sunlight disappears from view.

She looks out the little window and watches as a city starts to appear. "This is your new home Harry, Welcome to Rapture."

That's the last time Lily Potter saw his son.

^o.o^

Six years later

Harry looks around at the outside window staring at the fish and tugging on his Big Daddy, he doesn't remember much only that there are Angels around the city and Little Sisters and that vents are a special place to hide from monsters. He doesn't really like the Little Sister's other than Di and Red their Big Daddy guard them while color on the walls and the floor.

Harry likes his Big Daddy guardian he is always there to watching out for him. He doesn't call him Mr. Bubbles, but Wizard cause he keeps having flashbacks to this pretty lady with red hair and beautiful green eyes. He always wondered who she was but couldn't remember her name only knew she was important he called her his "Guardian Angel." He then looks around and tugs on his Daddy to somewhere before he hears the shot rang out the bullet enter his Daddy's arm and his Daddy quickly picks him up and swings him on his shoulder before letting out a roar and trying to protect his cargo, his bonded but the mysterious man shoots him a few more times before shooting him dead. Harry unsure what to do backs up into a corner as the strange corner him.

The man picks up Harry and his hand starts to glow a soft soothing light before it gently lays on top of his head releasing him from the bonds and Harry's eyes turn back to a bright green and man gently hugs the small boy shooshing him gently "It's ok. Your safe now little one." Harry starts to whimper and cry into the Unknown man's shirt and clinging to him desperately scared he might leave again.

"My name is Jack, Little One, What is yours?" The newly name Jack asks gently to the small dirty boy gently rubbing circles on . "Harry and I think my last name is Potter or something..." he answers through his little hiccups.

Jack hums softly calming the small body holding him close to his chest "Harry I need to take you to a friend then after I need to leave and finish something, ok?" He asks the small boy, Harry nods and looks at the vent and reaches for it. "Are you taking me to Mama Tenebaum?" Harry asks happily. "Mhm. She will take care of you then I will take care of you, is that ok with you?"

Harry nods. And that how Jack became Harry's new Guardian.

A/N: Here is the first chapter we won't be seeing much of Rapture but there will be a lot of references to the Underwater City.


	2. Chapter 2

Raised in Rapture

Pairing: Harry Potter/ (Oc) Diana Olivegreen/ (Oc) Sofia Rapple/ (Oc) Red Scarberry/ Hermione Granger

A/N: This chapter is all about Harry Potter figuring out who he is and the relationship with Jack. I don't own Bioshock or Harry Potter.

Chapter: 2

Harry squeaks in his sleep and cries out in pain. Jack sighs and soothes the little boy. It has been three year's since Harry Potter came out of Rapture the Underwater city and he had nightmare's ever since. Since Jack and Harry escaped Rapture and defeated Atlas, Jack tried to find Harry's Parents, whoever they are. He looked everywhere for the little boy's family. But what he didn't know is that there is a world unlike any other a Magical World full of Wizards and Witches.

Harry still had his quirks from being a Little Brother, like hiding in small places and hugging the old Big Daddy doll the old one had fallen apart and he was the saddest Jack had ever seen him. So in the the spurt of the moment Jack decided to take him to the hardware store and a local sporting store and helped Harry pick out random objects for the doll. Another weird quirk of Harry was that he grew like a weed tall and thin dued to the Adam he ingested a Little Brother sometimes Jack was worried for him, so he contacted Brigid Tenebuam and she told him it was normal for saved Little Sister's and Harry.

Harry was a unusual child dued to these quirks hardly left the safety of the house, terrified of the sky and especially thunderstorms. Water was also a struggle first he gave Harry a bath he screamed so loud the lights flickered and the windows shatter he only calmed down after he gave the little boy his doll and quickly washed him.

Jack often watched Harry interact with the world. Wondering how his life would have turned out had he not been taken to Rapture.

Jack didn't know when Harry's Birthday was so settled on July 29th. And celebrated in the darken house after he found out Harry was sensitive to light. As they were celebrating Harry in one chair, Jack in another, and the ever present Big Daddy doll in the other with a small party hat on its baseball head. With a fake piece of cake in front of it. Harry was giggling happily until he heard a tapping on the window. "Jack what is that sound?"

Jack moves to the window and a large grey owl flies over to Harry awaiting eagerly for the child to take the letter. Harry whimpers softly at the scary bird and back away from the owl the owl then turns to Jack holding out its leg hooting softly. Jack takes the letter and looks at the letter explaining Harry Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Suddenly a idea shoots through Jack.

"Harry this might be were your parents are from this other world like Rapture." Jack explains softly to the child.

"My Mom and Dad?" He blinks his green eyes. Jack nods and looks at the letter. "It says to write a reply. Do you want me to ask if this teacher on the letter can meet us here?" Harry nods and looks at the bird warily.

"Alright I will send a reply." Jack soothes the child.

Minerva McGonagall looks at the letter for Harry Potter explaining the unique situation with the young boy reading all his quirks. Wondering what heck happened to this boy in the last eleven years. She expected for Lily to raise Harry James Potter but it seems she had abandoned the child, only to move onto a new husband. Sighing inwardly she gets up and floo's Albus Dumbledore explaining the situation too the headmaster who is determined to come with her.

Minerva floo's to the Headmaster's office shows only to have James Potter boosting about his Skyler and how he is going to the defeat the Dark Lord. Only for Dumbledore to tell James as politely as he can that he needs to leave to run a errand for another young wizard.

Minerva rolls her eyes at James Potter knowing fame has clearly gotten to his head. As James leaves.

Dumbledore looks at the letter in question and stares at the unusual quirks about Harry James Potter. Also wondering what exactly happened to the young lad. and where exactly did Lily Potter leave him when he was a baby.

He reads the neat handwriting about all the accommodations for the young lad. Darkened rooms, sensitive to light, hiding in small places.

He then glances up at Minerva "This boy has been through a lot where ever Lily left him at. I will come and speak to the boy myself to see what ordeals he has been through you will will talk to this Jack fellow and see where he picked up Harry from. Don't you agree Minerva."

She sighs softly, "I agree with you Dumbledore."

A/N: Next chapter Dumbledore meets Harry.

Thanks so much for the follow and favorite I will say I was gushing over the fact people like this story which I'm grateful for. Thanks guys and gals.


End file.
